A conventionally-known control system for an electric vehicle is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-74817. According to the electric vehicle mentioned in the document, when a TCS demand torque is outputted from a TCSECU 22, a switching command is outputted to a power drive unit 15 through a drive-train torque calculation unit 43 and a motor torque control unit 42 of a controller 23 to control motor torque.